Scarred for Life
by x se
Summary: “Oh Bailong… What is it?” “You’re joking, right?” “No. What do you do with it?” “Well… It goes in there… And um…”


_**Scarred For Life

* * *

**_

**Summary:** "Oh Bailong… What is it?" "You're joking, right?" "No." "Well… It goes in there… And um…"

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

**Hika-chan: Seve-sama does not own Shaman King or any one the characters in it. But Seve-sama does own Hika!****

* * *

**

_**Scarred For Life**_

Tao Ren was walking down the hallways, his friend and ghost partner, a former Chinese Warlord named Bason, in is ball form, hovering over Ren's shoulder. It had been a little while after the tournament, and the Asakura fool had won. His first orders of business were to restore Eliza and Bailong back to life at the requests of Faust VIII and Jun. He restored Hao, his dark twin brother, back to life, who became "good" after his lover, Macchi, was also revived.

Bailong was half dead and half alive, but enough alive that he had blood flowing through his veins again, and his skin wasn't purple, but he still couldn't age. Jun had been oddly happy that he was alive, and Ren had paid it no attention.

Tao Ren was precocious young fellow who was kind, generous, and-

* * *

**Bason: …**

**Ren: You _dare_ to mock _me_?**

* * *

Tao Ren was once a cruel, arrogant child, due to the harsh life given to him by his father. He treated his partner, Bason, like a tool. Jun did the same to Bailong, until they lost a battle against Yoh Asakura, and she allowed Bailong freedom, but he chose to stay by her side. Eventually, Ren stopped treated Bason as a tool and a bond of friendship was born. He is kinder now, but still arrogant.

Now then, onto the story. Ren and Bason had been practicing with the Kwan Dao, however they had integrated together instead of using their Oversoul, something they had not done in quiet a long time, and had been going for hours, from six in the morning to now, one in the afternoon.

So, Ren was heading towards the kitchen to have a nice glass of milk. Or ten, that boy could really chug his milk. However, he never got down to the kitchen, because he heard Jun and Bailong talking from outside his sister's room.

Curious, Ren leaned against the door.

"Open it…" came Bailong's voice.

"What is it?" came Jun's voice. Bailong chuckled slightly.

"Call it a… A present. Yeah, a present…"

"Well… Ur… 'Kay… Oh! Bailong… What is it?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

Bason and Ren exchanged looks of horror and sheer disbelief.

"They aren't doing…" started Ren. He gulped nervously. "What I _think_ they're doing, are they?"

"I'm not going through the door to find out…" replied Bason, shivering slightly, looking like a vibrating ball of sorts.

"What do you do with it?"

"Well um… It goes in there…"

"Are you sure?"

Ren was gaping and Bason's glowing eyes were the size of saucers.

"Yes, positive."

"I don't know… It looks too big to fit…"

"Well… Why don't _you_ try to put it inside…"

"Alright then. I will."

"I've been scarred for life…" said Ren as a matter of factly, while Bason shivered again.

Ren stopped gaping and he took a twisted, horrified expression when his sister's voice let out groans of pain.

"Argh!"

"Just push lightly, not so hard…"

"RRRR!"

"Want me to try it?"

"You couldn't fit it in there…" huff puff. "There's no way…" huff puff.

"No…" whispered Ren. He slammed the door open. "STOP HURTING JU- Eh?"

There was Jun and Bailong, staring at him like he was an idiot. In Jun's hands was an 8-Track, and they were trying to force it into a VCR player.

"Are you alright brother?" said Jun uncertainly. Bason floated in behind Ren, and the partners blinked.

"Um… I think I left the stove on! Come Bason!" Ren ran off before his sister could see his face, and Bason followed. They now were in the kitchen.

"Are you still scarred for life Ren-san?" asked Bason hesitantly.

"Yes…" muttered Ren as he began to bang his had on the counter.

"But why?" asked Bason, tilting himself like a full-bodied person would tilt their heads.

"Because I can't get the mental images out of my head…" muttered Ren, before he banged too hard and knocked himself out.

"I don't know what the problem is there. Jun is quite the looker…" said Bason as he floated above his partner, waiting for him to awake. "Ah well…"

_**END**_

* * *

**Sevetenks/Seve-sama: Hey, Today, and maybe tomorrow is Shaman Day. And maybe even some days afterwards! Lots of Shaman King One Shot ideas are in my head, and you, the readers, will know if they work out. Until then, please, leave a review!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
